1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an event determination device and an audio-video player, which determine an event corresponding to the current state and display a message associated with the event.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, DVD players, AV amplifiers and display devices conforming to the HDMI standard have been used. A DVD player is connected to an AV amplifier via an HDMI cable, and the AV amplifier is connected to a display device via an HDMI cable. The DVD player reads out audio data and video data from a DVD disc, and converts them to HDMI data and transmits it to the AV amplifier via the HDMI cable. The AV amplifier converts the received HDMI data to the original video data and audio data, and supplies the audio data to a speaker, and reconverts the video data to HDMI data and transmits it to the display device. The display device converts the received HDMI data to the original video data, and displays the video. Note that a DVD player may be connected to a display device directly via an HDMI cable.
In such a system, settings of a DVD player (e.g., HDMI connection, selection of output audio format and output selector, resolution setting), carried out by a user, are very difficult for the user. If the user carried out wrong settings, a problem that audio is not played from the speaker or video is not played on the display device is caused. If such a problem is caused, in order to solve the problem, it is the only way for the user to carefully read the instruction manual provided with the DVD player so as to consider the coping measures, or to contact the help desk, which is very troublesome.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-274075 describes the following art. That is, when a help request is given, one of help files 1-1 to 1-n for display is selected corresponding to the system state of that time by a selection unit 2. From the help file selected, a character string part, which is the subject of audio output, is extracted by an audio output subject part extraction unit 6 in line units. The extracted character string part is converted to audio data by an audio data converter 7 by using an audio conversion library 8, and with a control by an audio output controller 9, it is outputted as audio from an audio output device 10. In parallel, a display output subject part is extracted from the selected help file by a display output subject part extraction unit 3, and is display-outputted from the display device 5.
However, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-274075 fails to describe a method of selecting a help file corresponding to the system state specifically. Further, it does not describe a method of selecting a help file in HDMI data transmission. Moreover, according to the art, only one help file is selected. Therefore, when it is applied to a DVD player, if a plurality of help files exists corresponding to the system state, an undesirable help file may be selected so that a problem cannot be solved.